Quaint Confession of an Overzealous Older Brother
by D'quer Jyi-Weil
Summary: The Quaint Confession of an Overzealous Older Brother. Percival Ignatius Weasley did something remarkable...unthinkable...undoable. So what does he do? He brags about it. But will his bragging cause ruin to his only sister's life?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. JKR does.

* * *

_The Quaint Confession of an Overzealous Older Brother_

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I have a very serious matter of which to inform you. As you are undoubtedly aware, everyone in my immediate family has been a member of Gryffindor. If one of us were to be Sorted into another house…I could only relay to you the horror, sadness, pain, and confusion it could cause to a family such as my own. I could not bear to see my father sulk or my mother hold back tears any longer. After that first tearful letter from home, I decided to take action._

_As you will not remember, or as you may since you are a very powerful wizard, the tragic event I alluded to in the above paragraph occurred at the beginning of my sixth year. The Sorting proceeded as usual. The Hat opened the ceremony with a song and then Professor McGonagall read out the names of every new student in alphabetical order by last name. My sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley (affectionately known as Ginny), was one of the last to be called. I watched in quiet apprehension as she set herself down on the four-legged stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. I didn't pay any special attention to the long pause that followed. I was sure that Ginny would be Sorted into Gryffindor. All my brothers were, and my parents. I had no reason to think differently. But then the Sorting Hat spoke, and shock was plastered over her face as well as my own._

_I was sure that a mistake had been made as I watched my sister trudge forlornly to an empty seat at the end of the Slytherin table. No one spoke to her. It was as though she wore a shield they did not care to penetrate. I watched as her lips trembled with bottled up tears. I could not bear to watch my sister live among the Slytherin. She was a Weasley and she belonged in Gryffindor. I turned and was intent on speaking to you personally, but when I looked to the staff table, your seat was empty. I later found that you had gone to deal with the stupidity exhibited by my youngest brother and his friend. I could not eat. I could not sit still. As her brother, I felt the need to protect her._

_I approached Professor McGonagall later, but she insisted she was powerless in this instance. For the next few weeks, I frantically arranged audiences with you. They never occurred. I had Prefect duties, classes, or homework all the times you were free. I knew that Ginny's happiness, and my family's, was in my hands and no one could assist me._

_Every day of my sixth year, I researched any and all advanced magic I could find. The spells I found to be the most useful were the spells of former larcenists and conmen. Some were even old performance techniques, used in the ancient circuses. As I studied, I watched my sister. The luster faded from her cheeks and she became cold and distant, like many of her Housemates. She was never initiated into any social circle and lived the life of a loner. Seeing her live this way only made me hasten my research. I was so absorbed that I paid little attention to the events related to the Chamber of Secrets. When Harry Potter brought her back, I was overjoyed…but part of me wished that she had remained in the Chamber, far from the prejudiced and unfair world that thrust her among Slytherins._

_Finally, at the beginning of my 7th year, I had garnered all but one of the necessary spells. I choose to not disclose the names or intents of these spells in order to preserve their, and the author's, integrity. I do not wish them to be associated with my actions._

_I searched every section of the Library and perused books in the Restricted Section, but I only found very little information on the last spell. Are you aware that there is very little time travel information in the Hogwarts Library? I consider it to be a very high offense to the students. There are only few books discussing the first attempt at the spell and its side effects, a lack biographies of the wizard who cast the first successful time travel spell, and no essays on the myths of time travel; I am aware that it is nearly forbidden in our world, but the lack of information is unacceptable. How is one to learn in a library so limited that it cannot acquire information on time travel? I would suggest remedying this. However, the purpose of my letter is to enlighten you of certain events, not of the quality of the Hogwarts library._

_I was beginning to loose heart, believing that I would never accomplish my goal. A time travel spell was all but forbidden. The other spells remained in my trunks. I locked my carefully penned plan away, resigning myself to the fact that I had failed. Ginny would forever remain a Slytherin, making my family even more of a laughing stock in the Wizarding world. _

_And then, through a stroke of luck and impeccable timing, I overheard a discussion between my brother and Harry Potter. The topic was their other friend, Hermione Granger. It seemed that she had too many classes scheduled and continued to appear unexpectedly in classes she hadn't been in minutes before. I recognized the signs, for I had once appealed to Professor McGonagall for the same privilege you bestowed upon Hermione: a time turner._

_After trying to understand why you would allow her to own one, and not me, I realized that I could use her time turner to my advantage. Of course, I realized how dangerous and impossible it seemed. I would have to go back many hours. But then I also realized that it was possible that Hermione Granger did not possess a time turner. Nonetheless, I searched the library again, and with the information I found, soon wrote a spell that would charm an object to turn a given number of times in a short period. I tested it on hourglasses and eyeglasses and everything else. The spell (a copy of which I will include, incase you find a use for it) worked flawlessly._

_Strengthened by the knowledge that my own spell worked, I gathered up the others and late one November night, I fetched my broom and put my ingenious machination into motion. I made one more stop at the library, for I needed a spell to deactivate the security charms on the girls' dormitories. I found it quickly and was soon flying towards the 3rd year dorm windows. I muttered the spell and entered with some difficulty. The charms were resistant and stubborn, nearly refusing me entry. But I got in, and immediately cast a sleeping charm on the room._

_I located Hermione Granger and was thrilled to find the time turner hanging from her neck. I thought her actions foolish. She shouldn't have been wearing a nearly forbidden object so openly in sleep, a state in which she was most vulnerable. Professor McGonagall should really speak to the girl about responsible behavior._

_I unclasped the necklace and put it around my own neck, running over my carefully set plan. I had placed Fred's Cleansweep in the closet next to the 2nd floor window – the one two below the dorms. With it was a copy of the spell to restore the security spells. Satisfied with my preparations, I cast the spell on the time turner, charming it to turn itself 10,250 times – one year and 63 days and 2 hours. My calculations were correct, and I transported myself back two hours before the Sorting on the first day of my sixth year._

_I hid in a first floor closest that Argus Filch never checks. He began neglecting it during my third year, mumbling something about its lack of use. I suggest speaking to him about this neglect. If anyone else, mainly my brothers Fred and George, discovered the gap in Filch's inspection, the result would be chaos._

_As I waited, I reviewed my spells: basic invisibility, and those I am not revealing in my noble attempt to preserve their integrity. I passed the time effectively and soon heard voices in the hall. Casting the Invisibility Spell, I allowed the door to creep open. No attention was paid to the creaking door, and I slipped out undetected and unquestioned._

_I trailed the throng of students to the Great Hall, keeping close track of the group. I know that I was near the front, leading the students. I took care not to trail too closely, because even though I was invisible, I did not want to risk detection. If a wayward student elbowed a solid entity in the empty space beside him, no amount of superstition would keep the student quiet, and I did not wish to worry over such things._

_Eventually I reached the Great Hall, and with the rest of the school, waited for the Sorting. As I positioned myself in an alcove near the stage, half hidden by the shadows the torches cast, I saw my sister. Her eyes were bright with hope. I saw her point to the Gryffindor table and whisper something proudly to the girl beside her. It was then that I knew my concerns and actions were right. It had to be done, Headmaster. I know it to be true. As Allen, Keith was called forward, I cast my first spell. It placed a sensory screen over the room, this particular one targeting sound, and it was only penetrable when I, the castor, allowed it to be. It was an old circus trick used by ringmasters to dull touch, taste, and smell so that sounds and sights seemed much greater so as to heighten the experience. I waited, prepared to close the sound as Volpe, Jeanne was called. It would have to happen almost simultaneously – close off the sound and change it._

_"Weasley, Ginevra." It was time. I waited, and they heard her footsteps and the creak of the stool as she sat. I waited, and they heard the Sorting Hat swoosh onto her red hair. I waited, and they heard her shift in her seat. And then the seam twitched, and I could wait no longer. They heard nothing._

_As the hat shouted out, "Slytherin," no one heard, and I frantically waved my hand, following the intricate pattern I'd memorized within the last year. It was another circus trick – replacing what was not seen or heard with another, more desirable (or useful) image or sound. I calmly thought the spell, regardless of my frenetic waving and quickly lifted the sound screen._

_I saw the enormous grin of relief spread across my sister's face and a cheer erupt from my House Table. I had done it. Everyone had heard "Gryffindor" in place of the Sorting Hat's "Slytherin." Even the Hat itself had heard "Gryffindor." No one questioned and the ceremony closed. I felt myself smile smugly and rightly. It was good this way, better than the first time. Satisfied with the grin on Ginny's face, I slipped out of the Great Hall and headed towards the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement._

_I had overheard Fred and George discussing an "empty space on the seventh floor right across from that troll and ballet tapestry" where a "broom closet" should be on some ridiculous map of theirs. And I have a confession, Headmaster. I prefer to know more than those around me…so naturally I did some very specific research, and found what occupied that "empty space on the seventh floor across from that troll and ballet tapestry" and how to use it. I walked past that "empty space" three times concentrating on the fact that I needed a place to live completely undetected for the next four hundred and twenty-seven days. I entered through the door that appeared and am very proud to report that I lived undetected for all four hundred and twenty-seven days._

_On the four hundred and twenty-seventh day, I watched the clock carefully and retrieved Fred's Cleansweep and waited in the window of the closet. Then I heard the swoosh of my broom overhead, and at this, I kicked out the unusually large window. (If you have any of the original architectural plans for the school, I would like to borrow then and try to determine if the size of this window was intentional or a mistake.) I carefully watched myself cast the Turning spell and disappear. As I restored the security spells I'd broken, I decided that I must inform you of my remarkable feat. Yes. Remarkable._

_I am proud myself, Headmaster. I attempted and accomplished much more than some wizards, years my senior, have failed trying. I salvaged the honor and happiness of my family._

_In this letter, I am not seeking your approval. I am merely informing you of my actions and success. I do not jest about the events narrated in my letter. I leave the decision of Ginny's Fate to you. I completed my schooling earlier this evening, and turn the heavy burden this knowledge holds to you, Headmaster._

_Successfully yours,_

_Percival Ignatius Weasley_

Percy smiled a contented smile as he signed the letter, extremely pleased with himself. He did not feel that he needed to proofread the letter. He knew that each word was perfectly placed and that no one could have narrated the event quite as eloquently as he.

He was certain that his actions were noble and chivalrous. Ginny would have been miserable had he not acted. His family would have been further shamed if he had just accepted things. Yes, Percy was certain. He had been right in meddling with time and fate. Completely and utterly right.

These were his thoughts as he tied the letter the Hermes's leg and sent it to Headmaster Dumbledore. At that, he walked calmly from the Owlry, through the school and Entrance Hall, and towards Hogsmeade. His belongings were already at the Burrow and all he needed to do was Apparate home once he was off the Hogwarts grounds. He would be at home, filling out job applications as the Headmaster read the letter. He would be out of Dumbledore's reach.

He walked calmly and lightly, sure of his destination, the smug smirk never leaving his face.


End file.
